


Half Heart

by Sivan325



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Drabble, Drabbles for LOTRAllSlash - Daily Drabble, M/M, Old Drabble, Sibling Incest, less than 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Zhie
> 
> Disclaimer: Don’t own them.
> 
>  
> 
> **Lonely**

**Imladris**

‘Elrohir POV’

Father sent my beloved over to Lothlórien. 

Before he left, I begged my father that he should send me, too.

“I want to be with him. If he leaves, my soul will be empty, and I need him to stay with me.”

But Elrond, my father, rejected my words and sent him over.

\- - -

Each day, Elrohir stares from the window, thinking of Elladan, of his beloved. He desires him. His heart is singing a song, one that only Elladan can hear, to call him home.


End file.
